


Genius and handsome

by JennaStark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A bit smut, AU, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Coffee, College, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Highschool AU, Howard Stark - Freeform, M/M, Maria Stark - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Steve x Tony - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Student Tony Stark, Teacher Steve Rogers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen!Tony, Tony x steve - Freeform, cuteness, highschool, steve rogers - Freeform, steve rogers x tony stark - Freeform, teen, tony stark - Freeform, tony stark x steve rogers - Freeform, young Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaStark/pseuds/JennaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's a teacher and finds out his student, Tony, is a real genius and asks him out for a cup of coffee so they can talk about what Tony already knows and discuss theories but the day doesn't end like expected...or shall I say night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stark's charm

''Tony?'' Mr.Rogers asked for the third time, raising an eyebrow as he started to get irritated.  
The boy blinked a few times and slowly sat up, yawning.

''What?'' he asked before clearing his throat. ''I mean, yes, Mr.Rogers?''  
''Have you been paying any attention at my theory during this lesson, Tony?''

Tony laughed quietly, putting his books into his backpack.  
''Not really, so I assume you'll send me to the principal,'' he said walking towards the door.

''Nuh-uh,'' Steve said and gently grabbed his student's arm, pushing him back on his chair. ''You're gonna pay attention to my lesson now and after that, you and I are having a chat,'' 

''Don't touch me!'' Tony yelled and moved Mr.Rogers' hand away.  
''Fine,'' he muttered eventually.  
________________________________________________________________________________

After the lesson, everyone left the classroom except for the young student.  
''So, Tony...why were you asleep in my class?''

''Because it's boring as hell and I'm tired,'' he responded, yawning.  
''I don't want that kind of language in my classroom, Tony,'' 

''Aren't you supposed to call me Mr.Stark?'' Tony raised an eyebrow, teasing.  
''If you want me to,'' Steve mumbled, shrugging as he leaned against a table.

''Nah, Tony is fine.''  
''But seriously, Tony, these lessons are important. You need to pay attention.'' 

Tony sighed, not wanting to have a discussion with his teacher. ''I know, Mr.Rogers. It won't happen again,'' he murmured, standing up.  
''Thank you, Tony.''

''Is there a reason you think my lessons are boring?'' Steve asked, looking curiously at the boy.  
''I've learned all of this before.''

''Really? So you know about this theory...?''  
Tony nodded and walked to the schoolboard, grabbing a crayon before he started to answer all of the questions that Mr.Rogers had written on the board.

Steve's jaw dropped in suprise, putting on his reading glasses. ''Who teached you that? You solved my theory in two minutes''  
Tony wiped his hands clean and sat down again. ''Nobody.''

''You're kidding me,'' Steve said, glancing at the boy and then back at the board. ''This is brilliant, Tony. And you're only seventeen,''  
Tony smiled weakly. ''It's nothing, Mr.Rogers.''

''What do you mean nothing? If you'll continue like this...you're graduating this year.''  
''I hope so,'' the boy simply mumbled as he put on his backpack.

''Wait a second, Tony. Do you maybe want to drink a cup of coffee some time?'' he asked, smiling and taking his glasses off.  
Tony blinked a few times, blushing lightly.

''You're asking me out, Mr.Rogers?''  
''No, n-''

''Oh, I'm honoured, Mr. Rogers but you're my teacher and I don't think we're allowed to date.'' Tony winked and bit his lip, teasing.  
''Tony...I wanna drink some coffee so we can talk about what you already know.''

''We'll see,'' he said and left the classroom.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Tony was carrying some books as he rushed through the hall, trying to get to the science class before he bumped into someone, dropping all of his books.  
''Oh, Tony! I'm sorry,'' Steve blurted out, instantly kneeling down to help pick up his books.

The boy froze, looking at how Mr.Rogers stood up again with a smile. ''I-It's okay, Mr.Rogers,'' he replied, blushing a bit as he reached out for the books.  
''No, I'll carry them. Where do you need to go?'' Steve asked as he stared into Tony's brown eyes.

''You're supposed to teach me right now.'' He fiddled a bit with his sleeve.  
''Oh! I totally forgot about that. I thought I had an off-hour,'' he mumbled, chuckling.

What a calming sound...Tony realized.

''Shall we pretend like it is and drink some coffee at Starbucks?'' Steve casually raised an eyebrow, smiling.  
''O-Okay,'' was the only thing that Tony could manage himself to say, putting his books into his locker.

Steve patted his shoulder gently and walked towards the exit, next to the younger boy.

When they arrived, the blonde hadn't even noticed that his left arm was wrapped around Tony until he held the door open and had to let go.  
''Tony?''

The boy looked up all of the sudden before he sat down on a stool. ''Yes, Mr.Rogers?''  
''Did you notice-''

''Your arm around me? Sure did,'' Tony cut off the other's sentence, winking at him.  
Steve's lips formed into a wide smile, taking place next to him.

''You know that I do like you and you're absolutely attractive but as you said before ; we're not allowed to date,''  
Tony looked down, slowly starting to play footsie with the man.

''We don't need to date to have some fun,'' he teased but stopped when a waitress showed up.

''Can I get you something to drink?'' she asked, politely, smiling at them.  
''I would like a Cappuchino, please,'' Tony murmured softly, a little shy.

Steve adored Tony's shyness around others. He had noticed it before.

''And you, sir?''  
''A latte macchiato, if it's not too much trouble,''

''So, you're a latte guy, huh?'' Tony asked, starting to tease him again.  
Steve smirked, teasing him back although he knew it was a wrong thing to do. ''Seventeen and already drinking cappuchino.''


	2. Should I call you Steve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve invites his student, Tony, over for dinner after they had a cup of coffee together and they find out they certainly have a thing for each other. Now what will happen after dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''I would like a Cappuchino, please,'' Tony murmured softly, a little shy.  
> Steve adored Tony's shyness around others. He had noticed it before.  
> ''And you, sir?''  
> ''A latte macchiato, if it's not too much trouble,''  
> ''So, you're a latte guy, huh?'' Tony asked, starting to tease him again.  
> Steve smirked, teasing him back although he knew it was a wrong thing to do. ''Seventeen and already drinking cappuchino.''

''Seventeen, Mr.Rogers. I'm not a little kid anymore,'' he murmured, observing every detail in the blonde's face.  
Steve laughed softly, taking a few sips of his coffee. ''So you solved my theory in two minutes...I'm curious what you know more about science,'' he said, looking up at Tony again.

Tony also took a small sip of his cappuchino and ran a hand through his hair. ''Well, I don't know how to explain that but I'm actually quite educated, Mr.Rogers.''  
''Perhaps you could solve this theory? This is what I teach twelfth graders,'' Steve added, handing him a paper.

''Erm, Mr.Rogers...I don't really like being handed things.''  
Steve blinked a few times but then remembered. ''Oh, I totally forgot. Sorry, Tony,'' he said and placed the paper on the table in front of the student.

''Don't worry, Mr.Rogers,'' Tony replied and grabbed his coffee as he started to read. ''Can I have a pen? I lost mine.'' Tony's mind was already full with numbers and formulas.  
''Sure,'' the blonde mumbled and grabbed one from out of his bag.

As soon as the young student had a grip on the pen, his eyes started to scan the questions while his hand kept following. Not even three minutes after he had read the first question, he was finished. ''Solved,'' Tony said, a bit out of breath, giving the paper back to Mr.Rogers.

Steve raised an eyebrow and smiled. He put his reading glasses on again and checked all of Tony's answers and after a while he began to speak. ''Okay...seriously, Tony. Who teached you this? These answers are more accurate then I've ever seen before.''

And it was true.

Tony enjoyed his coffee before focusing on Mr.Rogers. ''I've read alot of books, sir,'' he explained.  
''But-''  
''That's all, Mr.Rogers. I promise,'' Tony assured, smiling sheepisly.

Steve was still stunned by his answers, realizing his mouth was open. ''I-you're totally graduating this year,'' Steve said and finally came back to reality.  
Tony blushed a bit, looking down once again. ''That would be great, Mr.-''  
''Call me Steve, please,'' he requested while he finished his cup of coffee.

''Are you sure...Steve?'' Tony asked.  
''A hundred percent,'' he said and winked at Tony.

''Can I get you another cup of coffee, sir?'' A waitress asked, cleaning their table.  
''No, thank you. We're good,'' Steve mumbled to her with a polite smile.  
''Okay, have a nice day then,'' she said and returned a smile. ''You too,'' Tony said before standing up and straightening his shirt.

''Are we going back to the school, Mr...I mean Steve?'' Tony corrected himself quickly.  
''We don't have to,'' Steve murmured happily and accidentally touched the student's hand.

Tony looked down and smirked, lacing their fingers together.  
''Tony, we can't be seen together like this,'' the blonde said, instantly pulling his hand away but then realized he was being rude and that his arm had been around Tony the entire way to the coffee shop anyways. It didn't matter anymore.

''Sorry,'' Steve muttered, pressing a soft kiss on Tony's cheek.  
Tony blushed furiously at the touch of the man's lips.

''You wanna go to my place? I live in Brooklyn.''  
''Definitely,'' the student answered and leaned into Steve, humming softly.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Steve had drove with his car all the way back to Brooklyn with Tony a few hours ago and they were already having a good time together.  
Marvin Gaye was softly playing in the background as the blonde was busy cooking dinner.

Tony's eyes were closed and he had his arms wrapped around Steve's waist, gently swaying his hips to the rythm of the music. ''Smells great,'' he commented softly as he enjoyed Steve's warmth.

''You think so?'' Steve then asked, leaning a bit into him and smiling widely.  
Tony nodded and let his hands wonder along the blonde's chest. ''Yeah, which cologne do you use?'' he teased as he went to stand on his toes so he could nuzzle Steve's neck.

A shiver ran down Steve's spine but he chuckled, glancing behind him as he kept stirring their food. ''Are you having fun, dear?'' he asked with a wide smile, kissing Tony's head.  
Tony didn't answer and decided to go a bit further and slipped a hand underneath Steve's shirt, hoping he was allowed.

Steve gasped a bit, tensing but soon relaxed, biting his lip. ''Sweetheart, if you still want dinner, distracting me isn't a brilliant plan of yours,'' he mumbled, using a sweet voice.  
''Sorry, Steve,'' the student said and pulled his hand back.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

''Dinner is ready, Tony,'' Steve yelled through his small appartment, placing the plates on his table in front of the television.  
The brunette was sound asleep in Steve's room, snoring loudly.

''Tony?'' Steve called once again as he was curious where the student was.  
''Huh?'' Tony muttered sleepily and yawned, opening his eyes and slowly getting up, rubbing his face.

Steve peeked around the door of his bedroom and quickly a smile appeared on his face. ''You fell asleep again? I must be super boring,'' he joked and sat next to Tony on his bed.  
''Uhh...I was just kinda checking out your room until I fell asleep again on your suprisingly comfortable bed,'' Tony replied with a weak smile, looking into the blonde's blue eyes.

Steve blushed lightly. ''That's so adoreable,'' he murmured and gently pushed Tony down on the mattress.  
''S-Steve...'' Tony stuttered, not really expecting the blonde to be this kind of guy.

Steve grinned quietly and let his lips move gently on Tony's skin.  
Tony purred and gave the other more access.

''Mhm, dinner first, doll,'' Steve said and stood back up again before grabbing his student's hand, leading him back to the living room although it was pretty hard to get lost in his appartment.

''I hope you like it. I made my infamous spaghetti. It's my mothers recipe,'' Steve said and smiled softly, dropping himself on the couch and making some space for Tony before he switched on the television.  
Tony snuggled into Steve's arms happily, grabbing his plate and starting to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was the second chapter? I really loved writing this one haha so enjoy! Feel free to give me feedback.  
> PS: Don't forget to check every now and then for new updates. Chapter 3 will be posted soon. X


	3. Morning Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the things that happen after dinner... it will bring trouble in the morning, that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''I hope you like it. I made my infamous spaghetti. It's my mothers recipe,'' Steve said and smiled softly, dropping himself on the couch and making some space for Tony before he switched on the television.  
> Tony snuggled into Steve's arms happily, grabbing his plate and starting to eat.

Dinner was just great. Steve and Tony had a laugh, shared a drink and well, there was spaghetti everywhere. 

''Steve, Steve, stop! No, don't do that!'' Tony screamed while he was laughing, helpless as Steve was tickling him and blowing raspberries on his belly.  
Steve chuckled and held his hands up in the air. ''Alright, alright, I'll stop,'' he mumbled as he hovered above Tony, kissing him finally then.

Tony was surprised but gave in soon, wrapping his legs around the older man as he pushed his tongue against Steve's lips. ''I like you,'' Tony sighed happily into the kiss which made Steve smiled and pulled back. ''I like you too,'' he said before standing up and taking Tony's hand so he could take him to his bedroom. 

''Well, you're already familiar with the bed...'' Steve teased and looked at the student lovingly before starting to undress himself. Tony laughed and shook his head, as he sat down on the bed, watching how Steve undressed. ''I feel a little unattractive with spaghetti all over me though,'' Tony mumbled and stood up, putting his hands on Steve's shoulders. ''Maybe... in the shower?'' he asked innocently and smirked. Steve lifted Tony up and carried him to the shower, putting him down right under the spray before he turned it on. 

''Steveeeeee!'' Tony yelled, now standing with his clothes under the shower but didn't had a chance to say something else before Steve kissed him deeply and began to grind against Tony's thigh.  
''Oh, god,'' the student moaned and leaned his head against the wall. Steve quickly undressed him and lifted Tony up again before pushing his cock up against Tony's ass. ''I want you now,'' he whispered in his ear and Tony just nodded as he held him tightly, moaning when Steve pushed further and found his prostate. ''Ohh, oh, Steve... right there. Please.''  
Steve picked up his pace and went faster, fucking him rough against the wall. ''Fuck, Steve, come on,'' Tony whispered and sucked at Steve's earlobe, constantly moaning by now. ''Come on, faster,'' he said again and Steve bounced Tony up and down his cock a few more times before he screamed his name and came hard, filling his ass up with cum. ''Yes, yes, yes,'' Tony moaned in pleasure while he came too, spilling white liquid all over himself and Steve's body. ''God, that was good,'' he sighed as Steve put him down a few moments later , kissing him soft and gently. ''It was amazing,'' Steve whispered and Tony hummed when he felt kisses in his neck. ''And I'm still trying to figure out why my science teacher is so strong. I mean you must work out alot,'' he joked and happily wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. ''Take me to bed,'' he said with a smile.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning it was quiet, at first. The sun just started shining through Steve's little appartment in Brooklyn when he yawned and stretched out before looking at the sleeping man in his arms. Tony just murmured something before nuzzling back into the pillow, holding it tightly. ''Tony,'' Steve whispered softly, planting a kiss on his cheek.  
''Hey, wake up,'' he said while he moved his fingers along Tony's hip, making him squirm. ''Mmm, don't do that!'' Tony replied as soon as he woke up and moved away from him, still not fully functioning. ''Come here. I want to kiss you,'' Steve said happily and grabbed his hand before pulling him back and pressing his lips against Tony's.

Tony let it happen and kissed him back but it only took him a few moments to realize where he was and who he was kissing before he pulled back. ''No. No, no, this is bad. Oh no...'' he rambled quickly as he sat up in the bed, letting go of Steve. He rubbed his face a few times and looked around him. ''What? What is it?'' Steve asked worriedly and wrapped an arm around him but the student pushed him away gently. ''No, no, this can't happen. What did we do... please tell me we didn't... you know,'' he said, his face turning red, ashamed of what he had done. He had fallen so easily for his teacher.  
Steve didn't understand and looked at him confused, not knowing why Tony suddenly felt like this. Did he do something wrong? After a few seconds he nodded, running a hand through his hair. ''Uhh, yes, I-I'm sorry but we did. Can't you remember?'' he asked and stood up, slowly getting dressed. 

Tony sighed as he did the same. ''Yes, I just thought it may have been a dream... I really gotta get out of here, Steve. I'm so sorry but we can't do this. It was a mistake,'' he explained and walked out of the room but Steve was faster and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. ''But Tony, I don't understand. We had a great time, we like each other and I really thought you wanted this, I mean, you started it after all. What's wrong?''

The student leaned his head against Steve's shoulder and took a deep breath. ''Look, I do want this. I like you and yes, yesterday was the most romantic date I've ever had but this can't happen and you know why so would you just please let me go?'' he asked but Steve shook his head. ''No, I know this was just one night but you're great. I don't want this to be over. Why? Just because if they find out, I can be fired? I...I don't care, Tony. I like you, hell, I think I love you,'' he blurted out and kissed Tony deeply, holding him close.  
When he finally let go, Tony had tears in his eyes and shook his head. ''I'm sorry,'' he whispered and left the appartment.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later, Steve was in his classroom, still sad about the whole situation. He was just going through some tests when he heard a knock on the door and saw it was Tony. ''Uh, hey. I know it's Saturday but I live close by and I kinda thought you would be here. Oh and there was a window open. That's how I came in...'' he said softly but Steve ignored him as he kept reading while Tony walked closer.  
''Look, I'm gonna tell you the truth. My father, Howard, you've met him. He doesn't know that I-I like guys and if he'll find out, I don't know what's gonna happen. He, uh, he tends to be a little...'' Tony couldn't finish the sentence and started to fiddle with his sleeve. 

Steve looked up to Tony and noticed he was having a hard time telling the story. ''Tends to be a little what, Tony?'' he asked carefully as he sat on his desk before seeing a bump on Tony's head, eyes widening. ''Let me see that,'' he said and cupped his cheeks, softly pressing on it. ''Ow! It hurts, okay...'' he said and sighed. Steve finally began to understand. 

''Why, why did he do this? Jeez, Tony, are you okay?"  
Tony shrugged and tried to hide the bump with his hair. ''For not coming home last night.,'' he said and just looked at the floor, nervous about how his teacher would react. ''He tends to hit me when he's angry... so I can't be with you. He'll be furious. I need to be the son he wants.''

''And what kind of a son is that? One that can't be himself? One that gets hit everytime he does something wrong?'' Steve said and hugged Tony gently. Tony just stood against him and hid his face in Steve's shoulder. ''I just need to graduate, get married and then take over the company. I can do that,'' he whispered before finally wrapping his arms around Steve. ''Tony... you can't marry someone you don't love. And do you even want to take over your father's company? Tell me the truth.''

He sighed and whimpered, shaking his head. ''No, no, I want to be with you. That's all I want right now. And I want to start my own company. A tech company. But you know, whatever,'' he said and waved it off, grabbing his backpack again. ''I gotta go. But thanks for listeni- mmpfh!''  
Steve kissed Tony again, not letting him walk back home to get hit again. ''This ends now, Tony. Take me to your home.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me almost 2 years to update this. I hope you'll still love it and I'm sorry for the super long wait, to be honest, I just wasn't inspired anymore for this fic but I am back. Better late than never. Feedback is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked Chapter 1 and don't worry, I will update it next week! So keep checking for any updates ;) it won't take to long for me to write Chapter 2...but what will happen between Tony and Mr.Rogers?


End file.
